Ce regard si sombre
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Barnabelle, Magical Aventurière, rencontre l'étrange directeur Mahyar, avec ce regard sombre et cette voix, si familière... (Mahyarelle !)


**Coucouilles tout le monde !**

 **Après 8 mois d'inactivité (désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée), je reviens avec un OS !**

 **C'est sûrement un des plus longs et des plus bizzarre que j'ai écrit ! A part encore m'excuser pour ma longue absence je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre, mais sachez que je continue d'écrire et après pas mal de problèmes, je me remets au boulot.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Mahyar Shakeri, Bob Lennon, Krayn, Frederic Molas et Sébastient Rassiat, créer lors du live Magical Aventures**

 **Les personnages sont fictifs et ne représentent pas la réalité.**

 **Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire de la romance, surtout sur les Magical Aventurières. En plus c'est du Mahyarelle :D**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

Elle avait envie de dormir, ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même, les murmures autour d'elle agissaient comme une berceuse. Oui, elle avait si sommeil…. Et elle dormait si peu…

Le bruit violent des chaises raclant le sol la fit sursauter. Barnabelle jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elle, voyant que ses camarades s'étaient levés, elle se jeta sur ses pieds, ses jambes firent tomber la chaise. La jeune fille soupira et se baissa pour la ramasser. Maintenant tout le monde la regardait, génial. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, elle leva les yeux et vit un homme sur l'estrade en face d'elle. Il l'a fixait de ses yeux onyx. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il était grand, habillé d'un costume noir, strict, ses cheveux noirs charbon étaient retenus par une queue de cheval laissant tomber quelques dreads. Un bouc ornait son menton, sa mâchoire était légèrement carrée et ses lèvres formaient un rictus mi moqueur-mi sévère.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je me présente, je suis Mahyar Shakeri, votre directeur »

Cette voix…elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue, mais où ? Si douce, calme, posée, un brin nonchalante.

« Je sais que pour certains, c'est votre premier jour, alors je tenais à vous dire quelques mots. Ici, rigueur, respect et travail sont les maitres mots de cette école. Mais sachez qu'une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui le désirent. » Sur cette phrase, il fixa Barnabelle qui remit nerveusement une mèche rouge derrière son oreille. Le directeur sortit et un brouhaha parcourût la salle de classe.

« Il est tellement beau…gémit une élève

-Mais tellement, t'as vu ses yeux, on dirait des pierres précieuses !

-En plus il a l'air trop musclé ! »

Barnabelle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne l'a laissait pas indifférente.

La journée passa lentement, les cous étaient inintéressants et l'étudiante se contentait de suivre ses amies comme un zombie. Grunlette avait mis au point un programme de révision hebdomadaire, Shin-shan préparait son futur karaoké et Théa signalait des comportements déviants à chaque couloir et elle… continuait d'être perdue dans ses pensées.

Le soir, elle rentra chez elle. Son oncle était parti depuis quelques jours afin de trouver un nouveau travail laissant ainsi sa nièce seule. La jeune fille soupira et posa son sac sur le parquet grinçant, elle alla dans la petite kitchenette et fit chauffer de l'eau dans une marmite. Elle soupira en troquant son uniforme d'élève contre un sweat, un jean et des baskets. Elle mit des pâtes dans l'eau et attendit, ses coudes posés nonchalamment sur la table, ses pensées étaient toujours dirigées vers le sombre regard du directeur. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu, quand, où, comment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais tout en lui était familier, cela en devenait presque flippant. Elle égoutta ses pâtes et les mit dans son assiette. Barnabelle mangea silencieusement, toujours aussi pensive. Elle avait fini ses devoirs pendant son heure d'étude et il n'y avait rien à faire dans son appart miteux. Elle lava et rangea sa vaisselle, prit sa sacoche et sortit. L'étudiante habitait dans un quartier délabré, les rues bordées d'immeubles gris, les trottoirs sales et explosés. Il lui fallait bien un quart d'heure pour rejoindre les beaux quartiers afin d'aller à son lycée. Elle passa devant des adolescents sentant l'odeur âcre de la drogue et marchant sur les éclats de bouteilles d'alcool éclatées. Le soleil était entrain de se coucher. La jeune fille traversa les rues pour arriver devant son lycée. Peut être trouvera t-elle des réponses à ses questions ici. Elle fit le tour du grand bâtiment et traversa d'épais buissons, quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait découvert un endroit lui permettant d'entrer et de sortir sans être vue, ce qui pouvait lui être utile à l'avenir. Elle escalada un muret et ouvrit un portail rongé par la rouille, puis sauta au dessus de plusieurs poubelles. De faibles lumières éclairaient la cour, ce lieu pouvait presque être effrayant tant il était calme et vide.

Elle arpentait les couloirs, explorant les salles de classes vides. La jeune fille arriva au niveau de la bibliothèque. On pouvait voir une lumière allumée derrière une étagère. Curieuse, elle s'approcha discrètement et se cacha entre deux piles de livres. Une personne était penchée sur un vieux livre, il portait des lunettes, des dreads tombaient….attend, quoi ? Le directeur était juste à quelques mètres d'elle, sa respiration se bloqua et un frisson parcourût son dos. Il ne portait plus son costume cintré, mais un t-shirt noir avec un jean sombre. Il mordillait la pointe de son crayon tout en lisant…il était. Les paroles de ses camarades lui revinrent en tête, et pour une fois elle était d'accord avec elles…il était beau. Stop ! Elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et décida de partir, elle n'avait rien à faire ici et elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Elle se redressa lentement et recula sur la pointe des pieds, dans sa tentative de fuite, elle fit tomber une des piles de livres. Le directeur releva la tête, scrutant les alentours, quand il vit une silhouette immobile, il bondit sur ses pieds et courût vers elle. Barnabelle fit demi-tour et se précipita vers la porte, à peine eût-elle tourné la poignée qu'une main puissante s'abattit sur son bras et le serra. Elle tira de toutes ses forces en ouvrant la porte, mais il tenait bon. Sa jambe gauche fendit l'air vers le flanc de son adversaire qui la bloqua avec son coude.

\- Lâchez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! Supplia t-elle

Il l'a tint plus fermement, ses yeux la fixaient dans la pénombre. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle recommença son attaque plusieurs fois, il finit par la lâcher et elle reprit sa course dans les couloirs. Ses jambes fines et agiles lui donnaient un précieux avantage. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien perdu de ses années de parcours. La jeune fille sortit dans la cour, sauta sur les poubelles et s'agrippa directement au muret de pierre. Arrivée sur le trottoir, sentant toujours la présence de l'homme derrière elle, piqua un sprint dans les rues sombres de la ville. Son souffle commençait à devenir court mais elle sentait toujours la présence de l'homme derrière elle. L'étudiante sauta sur une caisse qui se renversa sur le trottoir et monta sur un toit. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle et croisa le regard noir, mais admiratif de son directeur.

Barnabelle rentra chez elle en sueur, ses cheveux s'étaient détachés et collaient sur sa peau. Elle monta dans la petite salle de bains et se lava le visage. Elle enleva ses habits trempés et alla à sa fenêtre, fixant les étoiles. Un sentiment étrange se logea dans sa poitrine, elle se sentait perdue, ne savait pas où aller. Après quelques minutes de questionnement, elle alla s'allonger et s'endormit directement

Elle se trouvait dans une forêt, elle était bercée par le son des sabots claquant sur la terre humide. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ? Non, plutôt il...

Barnabelle était devenue un homme comme dans chacun de ses rêves. Bob bailla longuement et regarda autour de lui. Un nain marchait à ses côtés, c'était Grunlek, le sosie de Grunlette mais en homme, devant lui, Shin mangeait une pomme avec Icy sur son épaule, son sourire lui faisait tellement penser à celui de Shin-Shan, et derrière lui, Théo chevauchait fièrement Lumière, il avait le même port de tête de Théa. Il sourit, il était de retour dans la région du cratère, le seul endroit où il/ elle était bien. Soudain, une voix grave, posée résonna dans sa tête.

 _-Alors Balthazar ? Que fais-tu ?_

Le mage resta interdit… cette voix…oui il l'a connaissait, c'était celle…. Du directeur. Oui, c'était là qu'elle l'avait entendue ! Mais, pourquoi ?

 _-Alors Bob ?_

-Je….qui êtes vous ?

 _-Tu le sais, tu ne veux juste pas l'accepter…_

-Que me voulez-vous, que faites vous dans mes rêves ?

 _-J'ai toujours fais partie de ton imaginaire, tu te souviens ? Je te guide dans le cratère._

-Cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes mon directeur,

 _-Tu le sauras tôt ou tard, Barnabelle…_

Bob cligna des yeux et son attention se reporta sur ses compagnons. La forêt était calme aujourd'hui, pas d'araignées géantes, ni de monstres enragés. Il pouvait enfin profiter de son rêve. Les pas de Brasier le détendaient. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux ondulés, si différents des siens. Le petit groupe s'arrêta prés d'une rivière afin de manger. Grunlek commença à faire un feu, Shin partit chasser et Théo montait la garde. Bob s'approcha de l'eau et se pencha au dessus. Il fixa son reflet, ses yeux étaient devenus marron foncés, un barbe de trois jours poussait sur son menton, il était beaucoup plus maigre et fin, une longue robe de mage rouge lui tenait chaud pendant les nuits d'automne. Il fit apparaitre une flamme sur son pouce, il sourit, ici il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs librement. Il se sentait perdu, il était avec ses amis mais ne comprenait pas son existence ici, il voulait découvrir les raisons de sa présence. Soudain il se sentait partir

Non, pas maintenant…

Elle veut encore dormir…

Ne pas affronter la réalité…

Barnabelle ouvrit les yeux, elle tremblait. Son drap était collé à son corps, l'étudiante se leva et descendit. Après un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge, elle se lava le visage et enfila son uniforme d'écolière et prit son sac. Elle sortit dans les rues, elles n'avaient pas changées depuis la veille. A peine arrivée devant le lycée, elle s'arrêta et fit tomber ses affaires au sol, l'air effarée. Elle réalisa enfin qu'elle allait peut être faire face au directeur aujourd'hui, un immense sentiment de panique la fit trembler. Dans quel pétrin s'était elle encore fourrée ?

-Salut Barnabelle ! Dit une voix derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Grunlette qui marchait dans sa direction. La jeune première de la classe fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine décomposée de sa camarade.

-Euh… ça va ? Tu as l'air fatiguée ?

-Oui…oui ne t'inquiète pas, son amie se força à sourire et mit son sac sur son épaule avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre teintée donnant sur le bureau du directeur, elle vit une silhouette se dessiner derrière, grande, légèrement musclée… oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était lui.

Les élèves rentraient, discutaient entre eux, parmi toutes ces personnes, elle était là. Mahyar Shakeri eût un sourire en coin, encore fier de sa discussion avec elle cette nuit dans ses songes. Il caressa du bout des doigts la pierre noire qui pendait sur sa poitrine, voilà ce qui le reliait à elle. Soudain, une chevelure rouge passa dans la cour, il l'examina rapidement du regard. Des petites cernes ornaient ses yeux noisette, elle avait l'air perdue et stressée. Un léger sentiment de culpabilité naquit dans sa poitrine, oui c'est vrai qu'il avait coupé court à sa tranquillité assez rapidement. Le directeur fixa l'étudiante jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a perdit du regard au détour d'un couloir. Il fit demi-tour et s'installa à son bureau, après un long soupir, il se mit au travail.

Aujourd'hui, il allait tenter une approche, et cette fois, c'est lui qui décidera.

Les cours étaient encore nuls, ennuyants. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la Magical Aventurière. Aussitôt, elle leva la main et prétexta un grand mal de ventre, en grimaçant. Le professeur eût un regard conciliant et l'a fit sortir. En fermant la porte, Barnabelle eût un sourire moqueur, ce qu'il pouvait être naïf ce gars. Elle parcourût le couloir en sautillant et descendit l'escalier de pierre. Après avoir prit ses affaires dans son casier, la jeune fille sauta au dessus des poubelles quand soudain, deux mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et la tirèrent en arrière. Par reflexe, la Magical Aventurière donna des coups de coudes à son agresseur, en vain…

-Comme on se retrouve Balthazar, ou devrais-je dire Barnabelle.

Elle frissonna et se crispa, encore cette voix, calme, posée. Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et elle fût trainée dans une salle de classe vide. Les tables étaient poussiéreuses, des araignées avaient élues domiciles dans les coins, la poigne ferme de l'homme l'a forca à s'assoir sur une chaise. L'étudiante ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout vitesse, quand finalement après quelques secondes elle les ouvirt, et croisa le sombre regard de son directeur. Il l'a dominait de toute sa hauteur, l'adulte était habillé de noir, comme d'habitude.

-Pourquoi…. elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une douleur vrilla dans son crâne. Elle grimaça et mit ses mains sur ses tempes en faisant des petits mouvements circulaires.

-Je te connais depuis longtemps Barnabelle, depuis que tu t'es imaginé le Cratère, mais sais tu comment _?_

\- Non, expliquez-moi, s'il vous plait !

-eh bien c'est très simple. Je t'ai vu il y a longtemps, tu étais encore jeune lorsque tes parents étaient encore vivants. Bien sûr tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, mais toi… tu avais cette aura magique, je savais que tu allais devenir une Magical Aventurière. Il ne fallait pas te perdre de vue, alors j'ai créé cette pierre qui me liait mentalement à toi, je suis sûr que tu as remarqué la petite tache de naissance sur ton avant bras. Voilà pourquoi je peux te parler dans tes rêves. Ensuite Théa t'as trouvée et tu es venue dans ce lycée.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a Shin Shan, Grunlette…

-Oui, mais toi tu n'es pas pareille. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne sais pas…

Voyant que son directeur hésitait, elle releva la tête et vit la mine indécise du sombre homme. Barnabelle se leva et se planta devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux elle dit en un souffle :

-Je suis désolée…pour hier…

Il plissa les yeux, pinça les lèvres, ne sachant si c'était sincère puis dit du bout des lèvres.

-Ce n'est rien.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimétres du sien. Son regard était brulant, sa main se rapprocha de sa joue. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent, elle poussa violemment l'homme contre une table et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Elle sauta agilement au dessus du portail et du muret, ses cheveux volaient dans son dos. Ses yeux piquèrent, elle ferma les paupières en accélérant.

-Barnabelle s'il te plait…Attend ! La voix se rapprocha.

-Non ! Laissez-moi !

Pourtant une main chaude prit la sienne et l'arrêta.

-Regarde-moi… dit-il en un murmure.

Le regard onyx était plus doux, il l'a couvait du regard, il mit une méche de cheveux rouge derrière son oreille.

-Je serai là, pour te guider, que ce soit dans le Cratère ou ici…

 **Walla**

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, je vous avoue que je suis un peu stressée de poster cet OS. Mais bon, j'ai besoin de votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas à mettre une review auquel je répondrai avec plaisir. Sinon vous pouvez me follow sur twitter au Kimisukiro.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous que 2017 soit une année pleine de réussites et de bonheur.**

 **Biz**

 **Kimisukiro**


End file.
